This invention relates to a sorption heat pump comprising a fuel-heated discharge unit to which is connected a circuit through which flows a high-heated weak solution supplied from the discharge unit, which is returned to the discharge unit via a heat exchanger, an absorber, and a pump as well as a temperature exchanger, the domestic circuit being provided with a series connection of heat exchangers.
A heat pump of the type indicated is disclosed in prior art such as German DT OS No. 2,402,777. From the discharge unit of such a heat pump the high-heated weak solution reaches a fuel heat exchanger, thereafter passes into the absorber, is drawn off from the same by a pump and is fed to the condenser via the temperature exchanger, from where it is fed to the discharge unit.
This prior art arrangement suffers from the disadvantage that the maximum temperature of the weak solution leaving the discharge unit cannot be utilized for obtaining the highest possible supply temperature to a heating system and/or a domestic water heater operating as part of the system. In the prior art the maximum temperature level is reduced in order to preheat the cold rich solution prior to its entrance into the condenser.
It is an object of this invention to provide a sorption heat pump by which a heating system including radiators and/or domestic water heaters connected thereto can be supplied with a supply temperature which is as high as possible.